The switching of puppy and lion
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: The Lion Guard found a lost puppy named Clifford, so he and Kion needed to switch body. Note, this was a colloboration between me and Saiororen as a roleplay.


One morning at the Prideland, Kion and the rest of his crew set out to look for any trouble that can happen. Suddenly Kion heard a voice calling, "Help me..." "Help me..."

Kion and the rest of his crew darted off to see who it was.

Kion said, "Hey Ono, see any sign of trouble."

Ono said, "I'm not sure Kion. Let me check."

So Ono used his vision to find any sign of trouble. Soon, he found a small, red, puppy who was starting to drown. Ono dove into the river and dragged the puppy out. Kion rushed over and began to pump the puppy's chest and try to give him CPR. Finally with a shuddering gasp the puppy coughed and woke up

Clifford said, "Huh? What happened? Am I dead?"

Bunga said, "No, you're alive."

Clifford said, "Oh. Thank for saving me."

Ono said, "No problem."

Kion asked, "What's a puppy like you doing out here in the Prideland all by yourself?"

Clifford said, "Well, I was chasing a fox who was trying to hurt my sister. I chased him far, far away and soon he caught me. Then later, he threw me in the water and he ran off."

Beshte said, "Oh dear."

Fuli said, "Well that was waterful, get it, waterful, wonderful."

Ono said, "That's not a word."

Fuli said, "What are you, a dictionary."

Kion looked at Clifford with a hard expression on his face, "Where did this little rascal of a fox go? We can't let bad guys like him roam free, can we lion guard?" "NO!" yelled the rest of the Lion Guard

Clifford said, "I didn't get a close look at him to where he ran off after I was starting to drown."

Fuli said, "But we do know where bad guys go."

Bunga said, "That must be the Outland."

Clifford said, "The what?"

"The Outland..." Kion began "Should we tell him the story..."

Ono interrupted, "He's only a little puppy."

Clifford piped up, "I'm not as little as I seem"

"Alright", Kion began, "Many many years ago when Simba was still a young cub, his father had an evil little brother named Scar." "Scar had a group of hyenas and together they were planning on usurping the throne from Mufasa... The Outlands was where Scar eventually killed Mufasa, but don't worry  
Scar is gone now"

Suddenly an evil voice began to laugh and a specter rose from the ground. "Don't be so sure..." the voice rasped.

The Lion Guard gasped, it was the ghost of Scar!

Scar said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the little Lion Guard group."

Kion said, "Scar."

Scar said, "Yes Kion. I am back."

Kion said, "How did you know my name?"

Scar evil laugh and said, "I know everything about you Kion and all of your Lion Guard  
friends."

Clifford said, "Wait, you're the Scar who killed Mufasa and took over the Prideland."

Scar turned to look at Clifford, "Wow Kion, you even let a little puppy join your group. Clearly you are more pathetic than even I expected."

Clifford said, "I did not join their group. I was drowning and they save me."

Scar said, "Whatever."

Kion said, "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

Scar let out a loud evil laugh that chilled the Lion Guard and Clifford to their bones. Suddenly three hyena ghosts popped out of the ground.  
"Get em boys!" Scar yelled, and the hyena ghosts charged at the Lion Guard.

Kion shouted, "SCRAM!"

So they all got out of the way, causing the Hynea ghost to missed.

Kion said, "Alright guys, let show those Hynea what we're made of."

Scar let out another evil laugh, "Really, you want me to show them what you're made of you wimps!"

Then Scar suddenly began growing until he was the size of a hill. Then he let a loud roar that caused the Lion Guard to cower in fear.

"Why don't I show you guys what I'm made of instead?" Scar laughed.

Fuli said, "Because, you are an old lion."

Scar growl and said, "You think you're so smart. Unleast I know everything about you."

Kion said, "You forgot one thing Scar."

Scar said, "And what is that?"

Bunga said, "Bunga, the bravest honey badger."

Scar said, "And how are you gonna beat me?"

Bunga jumped at Scar and yelled, "BOO!"

Scar screamed and was blown backwards. Scar started shrinking and sinking back into the ground. "Help me!" Scar yelled.

Fuli said, "Uh, I thought ghost can float."

Scar said, "Oh wait, you're right. How embarrassing."

Scar float back up to the air and said, "You know, you're not so bad for a couple of  
strange animals."

"Really?" Clifford asked

Then Scar giggled, suddenly the three ghosts grabbed Clifford and began floating away. "Ha-ha! I tricked you guys" Scar laughed, "You actually thought I would be nice to you"

Scar and Hyenas began fading away carrying Clifford with them.

"We are going to the afterlife! Now you will never be able to see your silly friend ever again!" Scar laughed

Kion and the other gasped.

Ono said, "Don't worry puppy. I'll save you."

Ono flew to save the puppy, but they soon disappeared.

Fuli said, "Oh no."

Bunga said, "Scar had captured that poor, little, red, puppy."

Kion was very upset, "AHH!" he yelled. "We are the Lion Guard," growled Kion, "how could we let this happen. Now Simba will  
never trust us, if we can't even protect one puppy!"

Beshte said, "Now Kion, relax. Beside, all we have to do is go to the afterlife and  
save him."

Ono said, "You do realized that impossible right."

Kion said, "Well, it might be impossible, but we gotta try."

Ono said, "Seriously. Afterlife is another word for Heaven. The only way to go to Heaven  
is to die."

"Die!" Kion yelled, "Are you serious, how are we going to do that?"

Ono said, "We don't need to die. We just need to think of another way to get to  
Heaven."

Bunga said, "How?"

Ono said, "Well, Rafiki can help us. He does makes antidote, potion, and chemical."

Kion said, "Right, let go ask him."

So they all went to Rafiki's hut.

Kion knocked on the door and Rafiki came out and saw the Lion Guard.

"Hello Lion Guard, how can I help you today?" Rafiki asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you could tell us how to get to heaven without dying..." Kion asked.

Rafiki said, "So, why do you need to go to Heaven?"

Kion said, "Scar had came back as a ghost."

Bunga said, "He captured a small, red, puppy."

Beshte said, "And he took him to the afterlife."

Fuli said, "So we need a way to get to Heaven without dying."

Ono said, "Can you help us?"

"Hmm.. that is an odd request.. but I think I have just the thing" Rafiki said.

So Rafiki went to his lab and got some ghost potion.

Rafiki said, "Alright, this is called the ghost potion. It will turn you into ghost so you can get to the afterlife and save your friend."

Kion and the Lion Guard drank the Ghost Potion.

"Ecch, this tastes awful!" Ono yelled.

"Hey!" Kion yelled, "Do we want to save Clifford or not"

"Sorry" said Ono.

The Lion Guard drank all of the Ghost Potion and then they fell asleep. Suddenly the felt their spirits leave their bodies.

"Wow!" Bunga said, "This so weird" he said looking at all their bodies below.

"So how do we get the Afterlife?" Fuli asked

Kion said, "Well, if I know that Mufasa died, his head would be at the cloud up above."

Beshte said, "So all we have to do is go up."

Ono said, "But how far?"

Kion said, "Not sure."

Fuli said, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I can make it to Afterlife faster than you."

Fuli shot up and floated through Rafiki's roof.

The other Lion Guard members followed. They floated into the air above Rafiki's hut and kept floating higher and higher.

"Hey guys look down" Ono yelled.

The Lion Guard looked down and gasped as they saw a majestic sight. Below their feet they could see all of the Prideland, some of the Outlands and even the Jungle that lay outside of the Outlands. The Lion Guard kept floating until the reached the clouds.

"Are we in heaven yet?" Beshte asked impatiently.

"I don't think so" Bunga said as they continued floating upwards.

"Come on guys, let's get a step on it!" Kion yelled, "We need to save that poor puppy. Every second we linger here is another second Scar and his gang have to do horrible things to the puppy"

Then Kion shot up.

"Wow!" Ono yelled, "Kion how do you do that?"

"Just focus and concentrate, it will come to you" Kion yelled back

The Lion Guard scrunched up their foreheads and focused and soon they shot up into the air along with Kion. Soon they were up so high that they could see the curvature of the Earth.

"Wow!" Ono said, "I think I can the whole continent..."

Still they kept floating up until they were in space.

"Guys are you sure this is the right way?" Bunga asked.

Kion said, "I think so. Ono, check a vision of Heaven."

Ono said, "Rodger."

So Ono quickly used his super vision to find Heaven. Soon, he found it.

Ono said, "Hey guys, we're almost there."

So they gain as fast as they can to get to Heaven. Soon, they got to the top of the cloud and the entrance to Heaven. When they got there, they stopped to catch there breath. As they were panting, they marveled at the view. They could see all the stars cause they were in space, and the moon appeared slightly larger than usual. The earth below looked like a shining blue marble.

"Wow" Ono gasped, "It's hard to believe our whole world is just that small from up here"

Fuli said, "Well duh. When you go far away from one place to another, it becomes small. When you get close to it, it gets bigger."

Ono said, "Oh, I get it."

Kion said, "Guys, we're here to stopped Scar and save the puppy, not see the sight."

Beshte said, "But how are we gonna find him?"

Jesus said, "Maybe I can help you."

"Jesus" Ono gasped.

"Yes my child" Jesus replied.

"A puppy was captured by an evil lion named Scar, can you help us find him" Kion asked.

"Evil you say..." Jesus said "Hmmm... I think they might be in Hell not Heaven if he's evil. Sorry, I can't help you get there, I can only stay in Heaven" Jesus said.

"Alright, Lion Guard, let's go" Kion said.

Beshte said, "Wait, where is the Underworld anyway?"

Jesus said, "You'll have to go down that stairs."

Kion said, "Alright then let..."

Jesus interrupted, "Wait, wear this sunscreen to protect yourself from burning fire."

Kion said, "Right, thanks."

The Lion Guard put on sunscreen and then they went straight down to the Underworld. Soon, they made it.

They arrived in a room made of blood red stone and in front of them was a large gate. But before they could get to the gate they had to cross a large river made of lava. Suddenly they hard a loud growling sound. In front of the gates was Cerberus, a gigantic dog with the three massive heads, and  
too his sides were two massive demon guards with long obsidian swords.

"Oh no..." said Beshte, "How are we could to get past the river of lava and then them?"

Bunga said, "Wait, you know the old saying that when boys say that ladies are hot."

Fuli said, "HEY!"

Bunga said, "Fuli, trying using your hot charm to distract the Cerberus."

"Hey there handsome." Fuli said to the Cerberus

The Cerberus started growling but when it saw Fuli it's eyes glazed over and it immediately was love struck. Cerberus started panting and bounded over the river of fire and licked Fuli.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy" Fuli said scratching Cerberus.

"Roll over boy" Fuli said and Cerberus rolled over making a bridge across the river of fire.

The Lion Guard walked across the bridge Cerberus had made and reached the other side. "Uh oh" said Ono, "We still have to deal with the demon guards!"

"Unlike the Cerberus" roared one of the demon guards, "We are the Lion Guard! So you won't be able to distract us at all!"

Bunga said, "No problem. I'm the bravest honey badger ever. I'll give the demon guards some knuckles sandwich."

The demon guards started laughing, "What's a little honey badger like you going to do to us big bad demon guards?"

Bunga said, "Grrrr, I am Bunga, and I am here to kick some demon rears."

So Bunga quickly attacked the demon guards and defeated them.

"Wow Bunga" Fuli said, "That was very brave of you"

"Thank you" Bunga said flattered

Soon, the Lion Guard quickly walk pass through the entrance of the Underworld. Soon, they were amazed and shocked.

Beshte said, "Wow, that a lot of villainy."

Kion said, "We just need to find Scar. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Ahh. Don't touch me there! Help! Aiiieee!" they heard a voice scream.

"Oh my god" Beshte said in shock, tears coming to his eyes, "I think that is the puppy"

"Let's hurry" Kion yelled.

Together, the Lion Guard began to run towards the giant castle on the hill. Soon, they saw Scar who was torturing the poor, small, puppy.

Clifford said, "Please Scar, don't hurt me."

Scar said, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! You cannot stopped me."

Kion said, "Scar."

Scar said, "Huh?"

Scar turned around and saw the Lion Guard.

Scar whistled and immediately his three hyena guards darted into the room. "Kill them!" Scar screamed and the hyenas growled baring their teeth and darted at the Lion Guard.

Kion said, "Alright team, you distract the Hynea, while I save the puppy from Scar."

The Lion Guard nodded. Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga started attacking the Hynea. Kion made his way to save the puppy, until Scar stopped him.

Scar tackled Kion and they began wrestling on the ground.

Scar laughed, "I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to your dad, nephew!"

Kion said, "Oh yeah, try me."

Scar laughed and then let out a howl, "I'm going to kill you!" Scar screamed as he lunged in to try and bite Kion's exposed throat.

Clifford gasped. He wanted to help, but he just couldn't get out. Kion was starting to run out of breath. Soon, Kion swipe his claw between Scar's eye and got back up.

Scar screamed and clutched his forehead, "Ahh! I'm going to..."

But he was interrupted by Clifford leaping onto his back and biting him in the shoulder.

"Aiiieee!" Scar screamed

Kion was surprised. Soon, Scar grabbed the small, red, puppy and started squeezing him.

Clifford said, "Grrrr, help me."

Kion said, "Scar, let him go."

Scar said, "Never."

Clifford said, "Wait, can we make a deal?"

Scar said, "A deal. You don't say."

Kion said, "Uh, little puppy, what deal are you talking about?"

Clifford said, "How about me and Kion switch lives for a day? I'll be the leader of the Lion Guard and Kion can live in the apartment with my owner."

"That is one of the dumbest things I've ever heard anyone say" Scar laughed as he continued choking Clifford.

Clifford struggling his eyes turning red and bulging out but he was too weak and died. The Hyenas killed the other members of the Lion Guard and moved to kill Kion, when he remembered something Rafiki told him a long time ago.

"The Stone of the Prideland..." Kion muttered, "Rafiki told me to use it when everything went wrong..."

Kion got super mad after Scar had killed the puppy and the Lion Guard is dead. He then started transforming into Super Dark Kion. Scar gasped. Kion started attacking Scar and killing him in many ways. Soon, Scar was dead. He then started killing the Hyneas as well. After that great power, Kion had now feel the power of evil. He said to himself, "With my awesome new power, I will get my revenge and take over the Underworld.  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Stop" It was Jesus!

"My child, what have you done!" Jesus exclaimed.

Kion said, "Scar had killed the puppy and the Hyneas killed the Lion Guard. It made me mad and it made me went evil."

Jesus said, "Now just because your friends is dead, doesn't mean evil is gonna get them back."

Kion said, "Then, what should I do?"

"Use the Stone of the Prideland, it has a holy power because it is from the Garden of Eden" Jesus said.

Kion pulled out the Stone of the Prideland and began to rub it and it began glowing

Kion said, "Whoa."

He set the glow on his Lion Guard crew and the puppy to bring them back to life.

Kion said, "Hevi kabisa."

Jesus smiled, "See, there's no need to be evil"

Slowly Jesus began to glow and then he began glowing so brightly, that Kion had to turn away. When Kion looked back Jesus was gone but the puppy and the Lion Guard were all alive. Kion started crying with joy and hugged all the Lion Guard members. Finally he hugged the puppy, "That was very brave of you attacking Scar like that" Kion said.

Clifford; Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"What is your name by the way?" Kion asked the puppy.

Clifford said, "My name is Clifford. I'm a curious puppy and full of ideas."

Kion said, "Well, it nice to meet you Clifford. I'm Kion and this is Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono."

Clifford said, "It nice to meet you all."

Beshte said, "Okay so, how do we get out of here?"

"Good question" said Kion scratching his head, "I don't know..."

Soon, Hitler came and saw a couple of animals.

Hitler said, "Hello there."

"Hitler?" Clifford exclaimed in surprise.

"Suprised to see me" Hitler laughed, "This is Hell after all!"

Kion said, "You better not try to kill us."

Hitler said, "Don't worry. I won't kill you. I will help you get back to Earth, on one condition."

Ono said, "And what would that be?"

Hitler said, "You have to bring me with you."

"No way!" Clifford said, "We can't bring Hitler back, what would Jesus say"

Kion said, "Hmm, I'll ask him." Kion looked up and called Jesus. He said, "Hey Jesus, can we ask you something?"

There was a blinding flash of light and Jesus descended.

"My children what is it" Jesus asked

"Hitler says he can help us escape if we let him escape too" said Kion

"Absolutely not!" Jesus said angrily.

Clifford said, "But we can't get out of this place. I know Ono can fly, but the rest of us can't get back to Earth."

Jesus said, "Don't worry, I can use my power to bring you back to Earth."

Jesus then used his power to teleport Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, and Clifford back to the Prideland.

"Thank you Jesus" said Kion.

"No problem my children, but next time remember you do not have to resort to evil, instead simply rely on your faith in me" Jesus replied.

Kion said, "I'll remember that Jesus."

With that, Jesus now faded back to Heaven.

Fuli said, "Alright then, now what?"

Ono said, "I think we gotta take Clifford back to his owner."

"Clifford, do you know where your owner might be?" Kion asked.

"O.. owner ..." Clifford stumbled, "How did you guys know that I had an owner?"

Ono laughed and said "because you have a tag." Suddenly Ono paused, "Wait a minute your tag, I bet we can find out how to find your owner by looking at your tag!"

"Great idea Ono" Kion said, and then he asked Clifford, "You don't mind if I look at your tag do you?"

"Not at all, and thanks for asking by the way, it really is sad how people today usually don't respect other people's privacy, in fact most people would not have considered it rude if you didn't even ask me..." Clifford said.

"Wow, I guess it works a little differently here in the Prideland..." Kion said.

Kion started reading Clifford's tag, "Clifford, belongs to Emily Elizabeth, Grover Dr. New York City, New York, Phone Number: 1-800-955-6883"

"New York!" Kion said, "I've never heard of that place!"

Clifford was surprised and said, "New York is a city where we have lots of zoo animals, parks, and many people."

Ono said, "We also need a phone to call Emily Elizabeth. Do you know anyone in the Prideland with a phone?"

Kion said, "Well, Tifu and Zuri had a couple of phone. Let go ask them."

So they all went to Pride Rock to see Tifu and Zuri.

Kion said, "Hi Tifu. Hey Zuri."

"Hi Kion, Hi Lion Guard" said Tifu and Zuri.

"Who's the puppy?" they asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys" Kion laughed.

"Clifford meet Tifu and Zuri, Zuri and Tifu meet Clifford" Kion said.

Clifford got blushed to see Tifu. He went over to her and said, "Hi Tifu. Wow, you looked so pretty."

Tifu said, "Aw, that is so sweet."

Zuri said, "How about me? Am I pretty."

Clifford said, "Uh, yeah, but Tifu is more beautiful."

Tifu said, "Oh, that is so cute."

Tifu hugged Clifford.

Ono said, "Uh, I don't mean to ruin the love scene, but we need your help."

Beshte said, "We were hoping if you guys have a phone we can use."

Zuri said, "Oh, I have a phone back at my den. I'll go get it."

Zuri went to her den to get her phone. She then gave it to Kion. Kion took her phone and then entered Emily Elizabeth's number. It started ringing and then Emily picked up.

"Hello" Emily asked, "who is this?"

Kion gave the phone to Clifford.

"Ruff" said Clifford.

Emily started crying, "Clifford I've been worried sick about you where have you been?"

Clifford barked as he was trying to tell Emily Elizabeth where he were.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hold on, I can't understand you. Daffodil, could you come here for a minute."

Daffodil hopped from Emily Elizabeth room to the livingroom. Emily Elizabeth gave Daffodil the phone.

Daffodil said, "Hello."

Clifford said, "Daffodil. it me Clifford."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Clifford, what happened?"

Clifford said, "I was chasing the fox away from you and I sort of went far away."

Daffodil said, "Oh my goodness. Where are you?"

Clifford said, "At the Prideland."

"The Prideland?" Daffodil asked, "What are those?"

"They are a savannah in Africa" said Clifford.

"Wow Africa?!" Daffodil exclaimed in shock, "how did you get to Africa all the way from New York?"

Clifford said, "Well, remember that fox I was chasing. I was chasing it so fast that I must of went across the ocean by swimming it."

Daffodil said, "Wait, you went across the ocean."

Clifford said, "Yeah. I got some help by a whale."

"Wow a whale" Daffodil said.

"Yeah I know," Clifford said, "I got eaten by the whale, but later I think it beached on Africa and vomited me out, that's how I came to the Prideland I think"

"How are you going to get back?" Daffodil asked.

Suddenly Kion spoke up, "Clifford, Rafiki gave me a potion a while ago that I just remembered about. It will send you back to New York but first we have to switch lives for a day, I'll live in the apartment and you can lead the Lion Guard, sound good?"

"Yea!" said Clifford.

Fuli said, "Wait, how can Clifford be a Lion Guard? He couldn't even do a roar, because he's a puppy. Puppy don't roar, they bark."

Kion said, "Don't worry. If Janja comes back you just need to attack it the old fashion way."

Ono said, "But what will Simba say?"

Kion was a bit worried at hearing that but then said, "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine!"

Then he and Clifford both drank the potion Soon, they turn into ghost.

Kion said, "Alright."

Clifford said, "Now before we switch, let me tell you about my life. My sister is Daffodil, my owner is Emily Elizabeth, best friends Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville, and a girlfriend named Cheri."

Kion said, "And let me tell you about me. My dad is Simba, mother is Nala, sister is Kiara, fiercest type of lion and protecting the Prideland."

"Cool" said Clifford, then there spirits flew around and around each other and then with a flash of bright light, Clifford was in Kion's body and Kion was in Clifford's body back in Emily Elizabeth's apartment.

Kion went into the apartment. He knocked on the door.

Emily Elizabeth open the door and saw Clifford. She said, "Clifford, you're home." She hugged Clifford and squeeze him.

Kion thought to himself and said, "Wow, I never knew Emily Elizabeth owner can be so beautiful."

Emily Elizabeth placed Clifford down and said, "Daffodil is in the room. Why not say hi?"

So Kion went to the room. Soon, he saw a pink, Holland, Lop, bunny.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you're back."

Kion said, "Yeah. It feel good to be back."

Daffodil said, "We got a lot of catching up to do."

Kion said, "Like what?"

Daffodil said, "Well, you do have a playdate with Flo and Zo. You promise Jorge to help him move his collection of tacos, and you just missed a story that Norville read to us."

Kion said, "Oh, okay."

Daffodil said, "But first, you need to take a shower."

Kion said, "A what?"

Daffodil said, "A shower. Come on."

So Daffodil took Clifford to the shower. Meanwhile in the Prideland Clifford was trying out his new powers in Kion's body.

"Ok Clifford" said Fuli, "You are going to learn how to roar"

Clifford tried roaring but all that happened was a little squeak

Fuli sighed and said, "You're gonna roar for me like that. Louder."

Clifford did a little squeak again.

Fuli said, "Louder."

Clifford did another little squeak.

Fuli shouted, "LOUDER!"

Clifford took a deep breath and did a super loud bark.

Fuli was happy, "Good job Clifford, but with less of a bark this time!"

Clifford took in a very deep breath and let out a very loud roar.

Fuli said, "Whoa, that was cool."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Fuli said, "Now, you're next step on becoming a lion is to hunt for animals."

Clifford said, "How do I do that?"

Fuli said, "Well, you'll probably need Kiara help on this one. She's at Pride Rock."

Clifford went to pride rock and saw a very pretty lioness.

"Kion" said Kiara, "What's wrong?"

Clifford said, "I never knew how pretty you are."

Kiara said, "Uh Kion, are you feeling okay?"

Clifford shook his head and said, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Say, can you help me with my hunting lesson?"

"Sure thing", said Kiara and together they went off Pride Rock to hunt.

"Now Kion, see that gazelle over there I want you to kill it for me?" Kiara said.

"Kill it?" gasped Clifford, "I don't think I could do that to a poor gazelle, what would Jesus say?"

"Seriously, Kion, what has gotten into you, if you can't even kill that gazelle how can you hope to lead the Lion Guard?! It's kill or be killed out here, you aren't a baby anymore..."

Clifford was scared, he didn't want to kill the gazelle, but at the same time he wanted to be able to lead the lion guard.

Soon, Clifford had a plan. He said, "I got an idea, why don't we play a game? we can hunt and capture the animals, but without hurting it."

Kiara said, "What? This is not a game Kion."

Kion asked, "Well, why not?"

Kiara was mad, "Kion what is the matter with you! Just kill it, it's a gazelle! There is no need to play a game, we are lions, we kill things, how do you think you can lead and hunt for our pride if you can't even kill a gazelle! Do you want me to take you to see Rafiki!?"

Clifford said, "Who Rafiki?"

Kiara said, "Oh for the love of- Come on."

Kiara took Kion to see Rafiki to find out what is going on. Rafiki took a look at Kion and then Kiara.

"Now what seems to be the problem here?" Rafiki asked

"Kion is not acting like himself, he's been acting all strange, ever since this afternoon..." Kiara said.

"Hmmm..." said Rafiki.

'oh no' thought Clifford, 'they're going to find out I'm not really Kion'

Rafiki took out a potion and as opened the lid Clifford dashed away.

"KION!" Kiara screamed.

Rafiki said, "Man, he sure storm out of the room fast."

Kiara whispered, "Boys."

Clifford kept running and running through the Prideland. He soon stopped.

"Man what are they going to do to me when they find out I'm not Kion..." Clifford thought.

Soon, Clifford hatch a plan. He decided to go to find that fox that attack him and prove the he is still a Lion Guard. Clifford walked back to the river where he had been rescued from and began sniffing around to see if he could find any of the fox's tracks. Finally he found a pair of tracks and followed them for some distance. He came to a large cave and walked into it.

"Well, well ,well... What do you we have here? A little kitty come to play with me..." spoke a strange voice.

From the depths of the cave two large red eyes burned with malice. It was the fox!

Clifford said, "Grrrr, you're gonna pay for what you done."

Fox said, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, well explain this. You attacked my sister, drove me here, threw me in the water, and almost made me drown."

Fox said, "Wait, you don't look like the puppy I know, if that who you really are."

"Oh know" Clifford thought, "He knows I'm not really Kion, I'm going to have to make him stay quiet some how!"

Suddenly Kiara burst into the cave, "Kion! There you are!"

Then she saw the fox, "Oh what's this?..."

"A Nasty little fox..." she growled, "Kion, you know what to do you, if you are really a member of the Lion Guard you would kill this degenerate creature..."

Clifford didn't know what to do. He then had an idea.

Clifford said, "Hey fox, wanna play tag."

Fox said, "Do you think I'm a toddler or something?"

Clifford said, "I know you are, but what am I."

Fox said, "A toddler."

Clifford then giggle. Kiara started to get irritated.

Kiara yelled, "Kion kill this fox already, what has gotten into you!? You would not have hesitated before! You are a lion!"

Clifford started to get scared and then the Fox spoke, "Oh I don't think he's a lion, I think he's actually a puppy..."

"You are what!" Kiara yelled turning towards Clifford with a growl

Clifford started to get even more scared.

Kiara said, "What have you done with the real Kion?"

Clifford said, "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anybody."

Kiara said, "Fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly, I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Clifford took a deep breath and spoke, "This morning, I was at New York, minding my own business, when a fox came hurting my sister. I told a fox to stop, so I started chasing. I got to the ocean and got almost eaten by a whale. Then the whale spit me out and send me to the Savannah. Then I saw the fox again so I started chasing it again, then the fox grabbed me and threw me in the water and ran off. I was starting to drown until Kion and the Lion Guard saved me. Then Scar appeared as a ghost, captured me and took me to the Underworld. Kion and the others tried to save me, but soon, I got killed by Scar and the Lion Guard, except Kion was killed by the Hyneas. Later, Kion got crazy and killed Scar Then Kion remember what Rafiki taught him and bought us back to life. Then Jesus came and transported us back to the Prideland. Later, they were gonna send me home, but I couldn't get there. So, me and Kion switch lives for a day. Right now, Kion is living in the apartment with Daffodil."

"Wow that is quite a tale," Kiara said. "Hmm... but this is a bad fox, I still think we should kill him..." Kiara growled stalking towards the fox.

The fox yelped and began to ran but Kiara caught it and sunk her jaws into its throat.

"How.. how could you kill it?" Clifford asked.

"I know you are only a puppy, but this is the Prideland, and I'm a lion, we hunt, it's what we do." Kiara replied.

"Oh I think I get it" Clifford said.

"Anyways" said Kiara, "Rafiki gave me this potion while you run away and it will help you become normal again."

Clifford said, "Thanks, but can we wait a little bit? I wanna know more about the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Of course."

So Kiara shows Clifford around the Prideland. Meanwhile, Daffodil lead Clifford to the bathroom to where Emily Elizabeth is at. Emily Elizabeth picked up Clifford. "Alright Clifford" Emily said, "Time for a bath"

Emily was placing Clifford into the tub when he screamed and trashed.

Finally he hissed and dashed out of the room.

"Clifford what is the matter with you! You love baths" Emily said worriedly.

Then Kion saw Daffodil.

"Oh a tasty little rabbit!" Kion thought, then he growled and tackled Daffodil.

"Ahh! Clifford what are you doing" Daffodil yelled.

Kion roared and tried to bite Daffodil, but she started running away. Kion started chasing Daffodil. Soon, Daffodil was corner. She said, "Clifford, please  
stop."

Kion said, "You must be eaten."

Daffodil screamed really loud. Emily Elizabeth quickly came in and grabbed Clifford and said, "Clifford, knock it off."

Kion quickly bite Emily Elizabeth and it slipped out of her hand. She had no choice but to take Clifford to the courtyard for a timeout.

Kion was mad, "Wow Clifford's life is really bad"

He started barking to see if anyone was around. Suddenly a green bird flew down and perched on a branch near him.

"Hiya Clifford..." the bird said.

"ummm a tasty bird..." Kion said licking his lips.

Kion jumped and tried to bite the bird.

"Clifford!" the bird whose name was Norville yelled, "What's wrong"

"Such a tasty little bird, you look delicious!" Kion yelled.

Norville yelled and flew away. Kion was very sad and bored, man he wished he was back in the Prideland. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation and his spirit was lifted out of his body. He floated through the air and saw the spirit of Clifford and they were both floating over the Atlantic Ocean halfway between New York and Africa.

"Man Kion", said Clifford, "Being a Lion sure is tough…"

Kion laughed and said, "I guess I could say the same thing about being a puppy, man, Clifford, how do you live with so many rules?!"

"Hahah" laughed Clifford, "Kion how are you able to hunt and lead the Lion Guard, I couldn't even manage doing it for one day, I don't know how you can do it for so long…"

Kion said, "I once discovered my roar after trying to save Bunga from being eaten by the Hyneas."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Kion said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Clifford said, "Bye Kion. I'll see ya later."

So Kion and Clifford went back to their proper place.

The End.


End file.
